fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archived Archived once again talk at me below Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hmhm That might sound weird to be asked...But could you change Damon's pic in the 2014 GMG page from a Luffy's to Ace's? I mean, its because I'll use 21 years old Damon....so...if you could....thanks [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo Yo, Lee. By the way, regarding the Games...I'm super busy this week and the next. Is it possible to delay the actual event by about two weeks? If that interrupts severely in any plans I can take myself out of the games, because...yeah I have a lot on in these weeks. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leen, it's your turn on the Violet Eyes RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Lee. Ash had to ban User:XKeybladeX on account of him too young, so don't expect him to be seen for another 3 years and that is if the dude remembers about this place. So we decided to replace him with your characters. :3 --[[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 15:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the Violet Eyes RP again :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you want me to make a mention of the GMG RP on the news section of the main page? 22:55:52 Tue GMG Just curious, but how can we enter these GMG if we don't belong to any of the guilds that are nominated for participation? Xz791 (talk) 20:58, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi can i use the Familiar spirit magic on my character please, and just a question if i can, Caster Familiar Spirit it cant become a holder one then turn back as i wanted to to fuse with my weapon to increase the power if not thats fine. Shanesmillie (talk) 19:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for getting back and explaining it to me, i think i will stay with Caster then, and does that mean i can use it ?Shanesmillie (talk) 19:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok thank you and ill let you know when am done. Shanesmillie (talk) 19:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the violet Eyes RP LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:03, June 22, 2014 (UTC) It;s that time again dude, your post on the RP. YoungEezy27 (talk) 20:26, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi just a question about FSM, can the spirit get bigger if the user puts more magic into it, for example my familiar is a small cat animal can it become a tiger like creature if i flooded it with my characters magical power.Shanesmillie (talk) 21:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, I hope you don't mind if I post first on The Day Before? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) can i use familiar spirit magicS-Class (Saiyan) (talk) 15:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Post Hey bro, how're u? Here to tell you its your post in The Severed Head's Rest!! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 05:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Question Heya, Lee. By the way, when we consider the canon and the presence of to ascertain statistics, and some form of magic the contestants use, would we be able to include a similar person in our Grand Magic Games? It might be beneficial overall, and give a bit more edge to who knows what and how people use that information. I am absolutely available for making this character if we need an original character to be made. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I'll get right onto it, and I'll probably make a blog post about it. Thanks again! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:54, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Kalium Hey ho Leen! I just made my first character who uses Particle Magic that I had asked for. He is the user of Potassium Particles and his name is Professor Walrus. I put his link in that last period for you to check out if you want and so you can update the Particle Users page. Thank you and bye bye. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 23:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Guest Judges in the GMG Hi, Leen! I have been pondering about the topic of guest judges in the Grand Magic Games. I just assumed that since they were present in the canon, they would be present here, but I've heard nothing of them thus far. Are they going to be present in the games or not? [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 16:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello my friend Lee-ya, here to say its your post in the GMG RP! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:49, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Not exactly, just to enjoy, have fun and pass the time...might wanna talk with the others [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Dude it's your post on the Violet Eyes RP Meeting with Markus YoungEezy27 (talk) 17:07, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the Violet Eyes RP, sorry it took me so long, I was on a family trip. :-) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leen, it's your turn on the Violet Eyes RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Whoops Meant to get back to you sooner about the GMG, but it kept slipping my mind. Ok, I don't know if you know this or not but many of my characters I create are based on my friends or people that I know as I have separate stories for online and offline. In saying that, two of my friends don't want their characters partaking in the GMG for some odd reason. SO I was wondering if I could swap out two characters since the games havent officially started? If its too late to do so just let me know. Thanks in advance either way. Master Dartz (Talk) 10:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Same thing I thought about it. But, I wan't gonna make a big stink about it. And I didn't even know the posting thing was up for pre GMG, I know I saw the blog about it though....double whoops lol. In any case, the characters I will be swapping will be Seiya Amaterasu for Rozeluxe Meitzen and Kaguya Yakumo for Ananta Suzumura. And yes, I'll explain the situation to anyone that asks. Master Dartz (Talk) 23:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the people going for the first match will be Pollux and Arukana so post when you get the chance. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:52, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC) With the GMG Do we choose our own participants for the first event? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Ho TFF chat if u want go in :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I had a question.. Uh.. Hey there! I'm pretty new to this whole.. WIki thing and whatnot. I'm currently making a Sound Mage character who uses an instrument to focus her magic (that's the short version of it), and because I don't want to step on your toes or anything.. Here I am asking this. I saw that on your Cheer Magic page, you said people could use it without your permision or whatever. I was just wondering if my character could use a.. Variation of it? Like she wouldn't be literally cheering, more like she'd be playing an uplifting song to "cheer" her allies on. Is that okay with you? If not, I'll just try something else. Thank you for your time. Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 21:01, July 23, 2014 (UTC) NICE! Thanks! I'm still working on her a bit, and I plan on fleshing it more out.. And I need to come up with a name for her. I have some notes written down, here's what I have so far concerning the cheer Magic -http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cheer_Magic -Though can use Cheer Magic on her own (and it would be rather a bit weaker without the help), with the help of Spoon, she is able to produce it in a different way. While she wouldn't be doing the actual cheering, she is able to use her ukulele to play an uplifting song in her own way of cheering for her allies to support them. Not sure if edits show up on new messages. But.. Well. Either way, thanks for the response. :3 Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 21:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Working on my character , if you were still curious. It's just a few things while I work out how she looks like and what spells she'll have. Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 22:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Fire-Make Hey could I use Fire-Make?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 23:31, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll ask him if that will work as soon as I can. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Apparently his computer's starting to go to crap all around, so he thinks it would be better to replace him entirely, and he once again apologizes for the problems this causes. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:10, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Looks like you'll have to leave him in eighth place. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:39, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Grandfire Well Hi Lee its me Kidd, I was talking with grand in another wikia (one piece Fan wiki) and he's telling me they should replace him on gmg. I told him it was too late to replace you, he tells me it wll be better because he doesn't know how much tim it will take to fix his computerKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 21:28, August 5, 2014 (UTC) kay i'll tell him Hey Leen, do you mind if I use Poison Magic? It's for a guy who uses Poison Devil Slayer Magic. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hey Leen, if ya haven't seen it yet, check out Poison Devil Slayer Magic (Bombkidbomb). Also, considering that Devil Slayer is a modification of ones magic, it would make more sense if Schultz had the specific magic to modify. Just sayin', and thank you for letting me use Poison Magic bro. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:54, August 7, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Fire-Make Hello, can i use Fire-make Magic Lee? It's for my first character Soetsu Tabuchi.Gigatine 4:27 AM, August 7, 2014 Hey Lee, Zico and I are gonna make molding magic, the five basic elements free to use. How do you feel about your Fire-Make being free use? We decided that since we made the five basic elements free to use everywhere else so that people would have an easier time, molding magic is one of 'em. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I'll make a blog on it tonight, bud. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, I think that it would be best if you went first. That way I can think of something. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 00:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro, could I use your Book Magic for a character of mine? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:04, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic (Wendy) Can i use familiar spirit magic? I haven't created a character yet but i saw your magic and it is really good. When i make a character, i'll leave a message. May i please use it? ~~Wendy ~~(Talk) Yo I'm on the TFF chat if you are able to come onto it, if you're busy then you don't have to. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:56, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Dude, here is the kanji and romaji for ur Hybrid if you want it, (シューコアトル コアクスオク Shuukoatoru Koakusuoku) [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC)